Murder
by Captain James Hook
Summary: Hermione Granger has been murdered, by who did it?


Rachel Snape was standing on the tip of her Firebolt, one false move and she would go flying off her broom and could risk breaking every bone in her body. She turned to the left and she could see a flash of red. It was a Gryffindor, but which one. She needed to know and fast; she turned her head to her right and followed the blur of red.

"What are you doing?" the red clothed person yelled across to her.

Rachel couldn't concentrate she was losing balance every second.

"Shit" she muttered under her breath.

Her arms were stretched out trying to restore balance. The bat in her right hand was heavy and it wasn't helping.

"RACHEL" this time she paid attention to the voice.

"If I move I'm going to fall" Rachel replied in a robotic tone.

"I'll keep people away from you, just try and get back on the broom ok?" the voice shouted across.

Rachel didn't reply but started to move slowly back and bent over to hold the handle of her broom; she slowly sank back down and was now ready to continue.

"Don't think I'm going easy on you now"

Rachel looked up and grinned, her sister's face was stern but she knew it was only because she was so competitive.

"Thanks for your help" Rachel replied with a smirk.

"Whatever just move or I'm swinging my next bludger your way... Slytherin" she tried to sound mean when she said Slytherin but Rachel just laughed.

"Ok...Gryffindor" she mocked as she flew off in the opposite direction.

After flying around for five minutes and hitting away a few bludgers of her own Rachel got bored and decided to fly around where her fellow Slytherin's were cheering. She scanned the crowd and smiled when she caught sight of her best friend Amy who was at the front at the end waving her Slytherin flag around and chanting.

Rachel flew over and hovered next to Amy.

"Rach what are you doing? You're supposed to out winning" Amy laughed.

"I'm bored, the scores have stayed the same for ages now and-"

"RACH! BLUDGER" Amy shouted as she pointed a finger in the opposite direction to where Rachel was looking.

Rachel turned her head sharply and raised her arm; she gripped the bat tightly in her hand.

As the round ball hurtled towards her she threw back her arm and wacked it in the direction of the Gryffindor chaser, Harry Potter.

He was concentrating on the snitch hovering around his ears and didn't see the bludger that was heading for his back.

Suddenly ball met back and Harry was flung off his broom and was plummeting to the ground.

The Slytherin's started to cheer and clap.

"Nice shot" Amy smirked at her friend.

Rachel just grinned back before jetting off again.

After the match was over, and Slytherin were declared the winners of the match, Rachel met up with Amy was who was waiting in the Slytherin common room.

When Rachel entered the room, everyone cheered.

This is why Rachel loved being part of the Quidditch team, she loved the attention.

Suddenly a voice called her name;

"Rachel"

Rachel turned around,

She saw her fellow Slytherin and friend, Blaise Zabini, coming towards her

"There's a Gryffindor outside that wants to talk to you"

"Is it my sister?" Rachel sighed.

"No actually. One of Harry Potter's groupies" Blaise smirked.

"Urgh" Rachel grunted as she left the room.

Hermione Granger was stood crossed armed waiting impatiently.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked sharply.

Hermione snapped her head her head up in Rachel's direction angrily.

"I want to know why you thought it was ok to hurt Harry like that?" she snapped.

Rachel stood and frowned for a second not understanding what she was talking about, then she remembered she was talking about the Quidditch game earlier.

"If baby Potter can't handle it then that's his own problem" Rachel snickered.

"He's your brother" Hermione protested.

"HALF brother" Rachel added.

"He's still your brother" Hermione snapped.

"You are the most annoying person I've even had the misfortune to meet" Rachel hissed "Now, GO AWAY"

Hermione was going to reply, but Rachel hadn't finished,

"I don't have time for this, I'm tired" Rachel said heading back towards the common room.

Hermione didn't protest but clearly wanted to.

Rachel was awoken with someone shaking her shoulders.

"Wha..." Rachel slurred half asleep.

"You have to get up, NOW"

Rachel squinted; the light in the dorm was now on. She saw Amy hovering over her, her face was paler than normal. Her hair was static and her hazel eyes were darting around the room before looking back at her again.

"Rachel" Amy said again this time more forcefully.

"What is it?" Rachel asked, rubbing her eyes.

Rachel noticed Amy's considerably long pause and how her face suddenly dropped.

"What?" Rachel asked alarmed by Amy's unusual attitude.

"It's that Hermione girl..." Amy muttered.

Amy was talking too quietly Rachel had to really strain to hear anything he was saying.

"EVERYONE OUT, OUT" a booming voice yelled.

"You have two minutes to get up and get dressed, quick!" Amy said pushing Rachel out of bed.

Rachel began to shove her clothes on.

Straight after she was dressed Amy dragged her down the stairs that connected the boys and girls dormitories and into the Slytherin common room.

The common room was full, every year that was part of Slytherin house was standing in a crowd looking forwards at their head of house, Severus Snape.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Rachel whispered to Amy.

"Hermione Granger has been killed" Amy whispered back.

Rachel started at Amy, trying to determine if she was being serious.

Out of the corner of Rachel's eye she could saw the darkness outside.

"It's still dark what the fuck!" Rachel hissed to Amy.

"Its 2am, it's generally dark at this time" Amy replied sarcastically.

"What the hell, they could tell us in the morning, I was sleeping!" Rachel groaned.

"Urgh tell me about it" a voice snapped from behind Rachel.

"Alright Pans" Rachel said blankly.

"No, I've been woken up and my hair looks a mess. What if Draco sees?" Pansy moaned as she shoved past a younger Slytherin to stand by Rachel.

Rachel turned away from Pansy and scowled. All she ever spoke about was Draco and it drove Rachel nuts.

"Everyone needs to walk orderly, and I repeat orderly to the Great Hall. Is that clear?" Snape hissed from the front of the common room.

Everyone nodded as Snape opened the door and people started to file out.

"I'm so tired, I can't even concentrate" Rachel groaned as she walked out the common room.

"Guys, I'm going to the toilet. If someone asks, can you tell them where I went please?" Pansy asked Rachel.

"Oh...yeah sure" Rachel half frowned as Pansy scurried away.

"Where's she going?"

Rachel nearly froze, that voice made her heart go into her mouth.

"The toilet" Rachel replied turning to her left where Draco Malfoy was slowly walking.

"Oh right" Draco said turning the other way worriedly.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked frowning up at Draco curiously.

"Yeah, I just...I might go and see if she's ok" Draco replied rushing off after Pansy.

"What the hell?" Rachel said turning to face Amy.

Amy wasn't paying attention; she was looking at her feet.

"Ame, are you ok?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I just feel a bit sick" she replied.

"Oh, I hope your ok" Rachel said.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Amy said suddenly.

Rachel looked at her friend worriedly; her face had gone paler than normal.

"I'll take you to the toilets, you look like you're going faint" Rachel said guiding her friend the opposite way.

When they were finally in the third floor toilets, Amy ran stand towards a toilet cubical. Rachel scanned the toilets for Pansy, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"I wonder where Pansy is." Rachel thought aloud.

Amy didn't reply.

Suddenly a scream was heard from outside.

Rachel instantly shot her head up, and span round to face the toilet doors. Amy came barging out the toilets, her eyes wide with fear.

"What was that?" she asked alarmed.

"I have no idea" Rachel replied.

"I'm going to see what's going on" Rachel said placing a hand on the door knob.

"Rach! Are you crazy?" Amy hissed snatching Rachel's hand away from the door.

"No, but what if they...or it has hurt Pansy...or Draco" Rachel whispered back.

Amy shook her head disapproving.

Rachel carefully opened the door ajar. Blackness consumed most of the area, but the flickering candles did light up a good few spots.

"I can't see anyone" Rachel whispered to Amy, her voice uneven.

Amy poked her head round the corner.

"I can't see anyone either" Amy whispered.

All of a sudden footsteps were heard, running footsteps.

"What was that?" Amy said her head darting round.

"There, look there!" Rachel hissed pointing over to a spot of light, a shadow of someone ran past.

"Oh my god, we're going to die" Amy said shakily.

Suddenly someone called her name,

"Rachel?"

Rachel breathed in harshly.

Footsteps towards the bathroom were heard.

"Shut the door. Now" Amy said suddenly.

Rachel didn't need telling twice and walked a few paces backwards, followed by Amy.

Just as the door slammed, Amy threw her back against the door,

"Lean against the door now" Amy said quickly.

Rachel threw her back against the door as well.

Just as Rachel's back touched the door, did the pounding of a fist begin to bang the other side.


End file.
